1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system, a wireless transmitting apparatus, and a wireless receiving apparatus for optical communications by controlling the polarization planes of light.
2. Description of the Art
In the art, wireless communication technology utilizing light is known and applied to mobile phones and other information communication apparatuses.
As a specific example of wireless communication technology utilizing light, the technology of changing light intensity of infrared rays or the like to generate a pulse signal and utilizing this pulse signal to transmit and receive data, the technology of utilizing modulated light of an LED or laser diode and analyzing the intensity of the light on the reception side to acquire data, and other technologies are known (see for example Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 2004-72365).
However, the wireless communication technology as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 2004-72365 was limited to use of specific light sources, therefore the fields to which the wireless communication technology was applied were limited.